It Started With ALight Bulb?
by Shinku Amakusa
Summary: Hmmmm.... Hiruma and Mamori alone in the clubhouse, at the night. Mamori was fixing the light bulb and Hiruma was watching her. So? What will happen? Going to up to M rated... Special for HiruMamoaholic! Please Rnr, minna-san! Arigatou!
1. The light bulb and the kiss

A/N: Waiii, minna-san!! I'm started my new fic! Hehehe... Well, this time I tried to make more intense romance story about Hiruma and Mamori. Well, maybe it'll up to M rated... Kyaa!! . My first lime (??? Is it already?? hehehe...) story! Gomenasai for many gramatical errors and OOCness!!!

Just let the story begin! Happy reading! ^^

_Disclaimer: I don't own ES 21_

**It Started With A.... Light Bulb?????**

_by: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

* * *

"…"

"… Ne, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori called the blonde spiky haired boy who was standing comfortably and chewing his bubble gum.

"…" No answer from the boy.

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori tried to call him again while fixing the light bulb.

"What, fucking manager?" he finally gave her an answer.

"_Ano_… Why don't you try to help me with this job than standing there, _jobless_?" She asked with a little bit annoyed in her tone.

"I'm not jobless, you know…"

"So, what _exactly_ are you doing there?"

"I'm watching you"

"Ehm… I don't think that'll help me in finishing this job…"

"Do you want me to help you with this fucking useless job?" He asked.

"Well, you should know that this job isn't a girl's job. It's _your_ job actually. So, could you please stop sending me your perverted gaze from down there and start to help me with this?" Mamori turned her head to Hiruma with an annoyed look.

"You know, I _don't receive_ command. I _give_ command" he stated.

"But, can you put this problem outside from the field? This is a gender-job problem!" she debated.

"Why didn't you call fucking shrimp and fucking fatty to help you with these fucking things than keep complaining at me?"

"Huh, do you think I'm that stupid? I've already call them many times! But, none of them answered my call! And you know what? I tried to fix these lamps because I know you always work here until late and you need the lamps. So, why don't you help me to help you?" her anger keep boiling up and there was a fire of anger in her eyes.

Hiruma smirked at her statement and walked closer to Mamori.

"What now?" she asked him cautiously.

"As your wish, I'll help you, fucking manager. Do you happy now?" he climbed the other side of the ladder and stopped exactly at the Mamori's eyes level.

She smiled. "Yeah! So, it's your turn to finish this job. I'm going to take a rest!" she said—still smiling—and climbed the ladder down.

Suddenly, the electricity went off and Mamori yelled in shock.

"Kyaaa!! Wha… what happened?!" she asked with her tone of panic.

"Guess the fucking electricity went off…" Hiruma answered calmly while climbed down the ladder. Mamori still trying to find a light in hurry. She nearly couldn't see anything now.

Mamori gasped when suddenly she felt warmth on her waist. A pair of big hands hugged her waist tightly and not letting her go.

"Are you afraid, huh?" Hiruma's husky voice whispered in her ear.

"Wh… what… are you… doing… Hiru—ah!" Mamori gasped again when Hiruma lick the back of her ear and nibbling her earlobe. "Y, you… is this one of your tricky plan…?" Mamori guessed.

"What if I say… yes…? Do you want to run? If I remembered correctly, you've said that you are not afraid of me…."

"Who… who will afraid with a tricky person like you?!" Mamori tried to free herself from that demon's trap. More time passed in his arm, more sanity will fly away. This demon's touch is very intoxicating and full with passion. Mamori wouldn't be able to keep her sanity for a long time.

"Hey, hey… look who's speaking… Don't lie to me, fucking manager. Your body's reaction is more honest than your mouth. Should I give a punishment to this fucking sweet lips? Or shall I punish the fucking owner right away?" he teased.

"Don't you dare to—"

"Dare to what? To kiss you? Or to make you fall in love with me?" he cut her sentence.

"You're really crazy tonight…" Mamori whispered.

"Don't blame me. Who do you think started all of these? You've been driving me fucking crazy all of this time. You seduced me with your damn cute voice, fucking warm touch, and I'm-not-afraid-of-you attitude…"

"Wait! I'm not seducing you…!" Mamori blushed.

"You sure talk too much…" he said and turned her body to him, sealed her lips with his. He drove her into a passionate kiss. She tried to break the kiss, but she couldn't. Even her mind opposed this kind of action, her body was really longed for his touch, passionate kiss. The fact was: she already circled her arms on Hiruma's neck and kissed him back.

Hiruma's tongue started to dance with Mamori's in a rhythmical melody. He explored every inch of Mamori's mouth and dominating the kiss. Mamori's hands started to rake his blonde spiky hair unconsciously. Mamori's response was really turning him on.

Unfortunately, they were still human and needed an air, so they broke the kiss for a moment. They were panting and stared at each other.

"Well, if you said about gender-job problem, I should be at the top…" Hiruma smirked devilishly.

"What…?" Mamori asked, confused. She was still dizzy because of their lustful and passionate kiss.

"You're so slow, fucking manager…" Hiruma tched while gently pinned Mamori to the wall. "I can't hold it anymore…" He whispered huskily and started to kiss her neck. "And I don't want 'no' as an answer" he command with one of his devilish smirk ever.

'_Oh God…'_

_To be continued…_

* * *

Shia: Waiiii!! I'm so embarassed!! I don't know if the story is good enough... I'm still a beginner in this kind of story, but I want to try! That's why, please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I'll try my best to improve my fic!

Well, later chapter will contain lemon... and I'll change the rating for sure. Gomenasai for Hiruma OOCness and many gramatical errors!! Maybe typos included. Hahahaha...

Las but not least... Please review, ok??? Arigatou Gozaimasu!!! _*bows* __(-.-)_


	2. The Pleasure

Shia: Waiii! Update, update! ^^ Well… this is M rated fic, so… if you're not ready to read it, better click the 'back' button now. Please be gentle guys… this is my first lemon/lime fic. I'll try to write better on the next fic, ok?

Disclaimer: Of course it's not me who owned Eyeshield 21… If I own it, I'll make Hiruma my boyfriend! Hwahahahaha!!! ^^

So… let's begin the story!! Have a fun reading, guys!

* * *

_"Well, if you said about gender-job problem, I should be at the top…" Hiruma grinned._

_"What…?" Mamori asked, confused. She was still dizzy because of their lustful and passionate kiss._

_"You're so slow, fucking manager…" Hiruma tched while gently pinned Mamori to the wall. "I can't hold it anymore…" He whispered huskily and started to kiss her neck. "And I don't want 'no' as an answer" he command with one of his devilish smirk ever._

_'Oh God…'_

* * *

**Chap 2 ~ The Pleasure**

"Uhm… Hi, Hiru… ah!" Mamori gasped when Hiruma's lips touch one of her sensitive spot around her neck.

"You can't even say my full name now, huh?" He teased.

"Khh… You evil…" she groaned. Hiruma chuckled and continue his exploration on Mamori's body. The dark really helped Mamori to hide her warm and flushed cheeks. He kissed her earlobe and nibbled it, and then moved to her flushed cheek and her lips, gave her the passionate kiss once again. He licked her bottom lips, teasing it before went in to declare a war with Mamori's tongue. When Mamori started to enjoy the kiss and wished for more, he left her lips on purpose.

"_Mou_… What are you… Uh!" He got another sensitive spot of her body, but now with his hand. He really loved teasing her. It's so interesting to see her response and her cute mewling voice. Now, he slipped his hands under her shirt and playing with her breasts while trying to get her shirt off at the same time. Mamori whimpered at his every action on her skin.

"So… how do you fuckin' like it? Gentle or rough?" he asked huskily in her ear. Mamori opened her eyes and stared at the green orb.

"Why do you asking me such question? I'm not sure you can be gentle…" Mamori smiled playfully. "But, I don't prefer rough either…" she added.

"Kekekeke… Unfortunately I just asking, not offering. I can't be fuckin' gentle and you should get your punishment for seducing a devil…" He smirked under his breath.

"Hey, I've told you I'm not intentionally seduced you!" Mamori felt her cheeks burning again. "I don't deserve any punishment…"

"No, you deserve it" he gave her a peck kiss on lips, and then pinned both of her arms in the wall with his left arm while his right hand tried to unlock her bra.

"No… You perverted!" Mamori blushed furiously as her bra dropped to the floor, left her breast completely unarmed. The next second, Mamori could felt Hiruma's tongue's on her breast, licking and sucking it hungrily. She threw her head back and moaned, which made Hiruma's action wilder.

Suddenly, Mamori felt Hiruma's right hand began to observe the most sacred place between her legs. He unzipped her skirt and let it dropped to the floor, accompanied her bra. Slowly but surely, he pulled her pants down. Loosening his grip on Mamori's hands, she took that opportunity to put her hands on Hiruma's chest, stopping his action.

"What?" he asked.

"You're not fair… You're still completely clothed…" Mamori whispered.

He smirked and stared at Mamori with his playful gaze.

"What…?" Mamori asked him cautiously, knowing that his devilish smirk wasn't a sign of good news.

"Why don't you open my shirt by yourself?" he challenged.

"What?!? M, me…? Bu… but…!" Once again, Mamori blushed deeply.

"If you don't do that, I'll continue my work with these clothes on"

"That's not fair!!" Mamori complained.

"So…" Hiruma opened his arms, hug position. "do it" he command.

She was hesitated for a while. But, his arrogant attitude brought a little of Mamori's courage. Mamori's hand began to unbutton Hiruma's shirt shakily. She was very embarrassed. Her mean-devilish-smartass-totally sexy ace quarterback of Deimon Devil Bats was a real demon. A demon that could make this member of disciplinary committee fell for his mysterious intoxicated and undeniable enchantments.

The same things happen on the devil's side, too. He fell head over heels with this talkative-mother hen-cute-damn sexy manager of Deimon Devil Bats. He just buried his feeling for a long time and tried not to touch her as long as possible. But, it seemed that the destiny was bored with his cool and cold action towards her. So, tonight he couldn't even hold himself for kissing her and show her how much he loved her.

Mamori couldn't unbutton Hiruma's shirt anymore. She was on her edge and Hiruma knew it. Finally he tossed his shirt on the floor, with Mamori's bra and skirt. He pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. Mamori could smell his masculine scent and his well built body.

"Ah!!" Mamori moaned when she felt a finger entering her warmth. She threw her head back and whimpered as the finger moved slowly inside her, making her wetter and wetter. She felt a strange pleasure within her. She also felt Hiruma was growing even harder by each seconds.

Suddenly, he stopped moving. Mamori opened her eyes and stared at Hiruma questionably.

"More?" he asked teasingly.

Mamori stared at him unbelievably. How come he asked that question in the middle of wave of pleasure that he has been giving her in??

"You evil" Mamori stated between her grips on Hiruma's neck.

"Hell, I am" he grinned mischievously.

"Uuh… Ple… Please…" she whispered and hided her face.

"Please what?"

"You know what I mean…"

"Kekeke… I won't continue until you said and fuckin' begged to me" he chuckled evilly.

"You—khh…. Please…. Please, Hiruma-kun… I… want…" Mamori felt her head was gonna explode from the heat. "_Mou_…! Hiruma! That's so cruel!" she protested.

"I'm always like that, aren't I?" he chuckled again, and then added a finger into Mamori's warmth. Her scream echoed within the walls of the room, as she tightened her grip on Hiruma's neck and buried her face on his chest. His fingers kept moving on her, made her nearer with what she craved the most. And then, it hit her as she moaned loudly.

Her grip loosened and slowly she lost her energy to stand. Hiruma's arm circled around her body and protected her gently while positioning a perfect position to get a comfortable sit to get some rest. Mamori's panting was faster than Hiruma's. Her whole body felt very weak yet satisfied with the pleasure that her quarterback had given to her.

Who know that lying in this devil's arms would be this wonderful? It seemed that there's no need to repair the light bulb on the club house.

_~ The end ~_

* * *

**Omake**

"Have your fucking gender-job problem solved?" Hiruma asked.

"Ehm-hm…" she answered while closing her eyes and smiled.

"Well, we should have the fucking 'real' one next time…" he grinned.

"Make sure that we do it in a proper place. I can't back home with this mess…" Mamori sighed. Suddenly Hiruma got an idea and he chuckled. Mamori raise her head to face Hiruma.

"So, wanna clean ourselves in my place?"

A mischievous glint was there.

_~ The End ~ Owari ~_

* * *

Shia: Kyaaahh!! Finally!! This chapter is done! Wow… It's 2 a.m. now… Phew… It was quite hard to make those scenes… (/////) I'm really embarrassed…! Gomenasai for my grammatical errors and everyone OOCness! Especially Hiruma's OOCness.... I knew he was really OOC!!! And... huff... it seemed I couldn't do anything... Hiks... T~T ....I'll try not to be this OOC in my next fic. Oh, and I'm sorry if this story isn't as good as you wish, because this is my very first lemon fic. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!

Last but not least, thank you very much for reading this fic! Every single review is highly appreciated! ^^ Bye byee!! Matta ne! ^^


End file.
